Red Wedding
by DGarst
Summary: It's been quiet for over twenty years in Crystal Lake, which has turned into a quaint tourist attraction. Dex and Narissa can't wait to wed at the cabin on the lake with their friends present...Bailey and Maeve just want their boyfriends attention again...Harley and Kensley want to have a little fun with the afterlife... I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS!
1. Characters

Characters...

Narissa Field and Dex Hardy-the bride and groom...

Shevida and Devon Hardy-the maid of honor and best man...

Walt and Sevrina Higgins-groomsman and bridesmaid...

Kodi Dyer-bridesmaid...

Talbot Jarvis-groomsman...

Bailey Garris and Maeve Mason-friends, pissed off at their boyfriends...

Thorne Shepherd and Landis-the boyfriends, whose bromance is ruining their relationships...

Harley and Kensley-sisters, interested in the occult and Jason Voorhees...

Mo and Randee-a couple camping down by Crystal Point...

Rev. Machias Voorhees-a Baptist minister looking to distance himself from his family ties...


	2. Chapter 1 Well This Just Sucks

Well This Just Sucks

They had been hiking all day around the lake, enjoying the exercise and the peaceful serenity of nature. Both knew the stories of what had happened back in the day but it was hard to believe it had taken place at all considering the beautiful cabins and campsites that now dotted the shorelines of Crystal Lake. Stopping to rest on a log, the young women sat down and pulled their water bottles from their backpacks. After a long draw, Kensley said "How much further do you think?" She was tall and skinny with brunette tresses pulled back into a ponytail and a friendly smile. An ad exec in a prestigious firm in New York City she was accustomed to slacks and blouses and was not altogether comfortable in her denim cut-offs and tanked top.

"About another two miles, according to the map." Harley said, replacing her water bottles and pulling out said map. Kensley's little sister by two years was a barista at Starbucks working her way through law school. Tall and thin like her sister the similarities stopped there with Harley's jet black curls and piercing blue eyes. She also looked at home in her jeans and white tee, her tattoo sleeves adding to her beauty, not detracting from it.

"What's so special about this particular place?" Kensley asked, ripping open her granola bar.

"Supposedly Crystal Point is lined up with the dead center of the lake and the old Voorhees house." Harley said showing her sister the map. On it she had marked the center of the lake with a star and then using a ruler she drew a line through the middle of the map and sure enough the Voorhees house sat in the woods the left side of the lake, closer to town, and Crystal Point sat to the right, both matching up with the lake's center. "The Voorhees house is off limits, they even have a guard posted 24/7 there to make sure there's no mischief. I figured Crystal Point would be the next best place especially since no one knows where Jason's final resting place actually is. If you believe the Freeman's then his body and soul were dragged to Hell but if you believe Lori Campbell and Will Rollins version then he's still roaming around. I personally think he's dead and gone."

"I think we would have seen him by now." Kensley replied finishing her granola bar. "I believe in the afterlife just as much as you do Harl, but how is contacting a retarded psychopathic mogoloid going to be fun? He could barely speak even before he drowned in 1957."

"In his earthly body, yes he couldn't speak and could bare function but in his spectral form who knows what all he could tell us." Harley's eyes show bright with excitement and Kensley knew better than to argue. _What could possible go wrong anyways_ Kensley thought to herself.

...

The red Durango moved steadily down the winding gravel road, the green Mountaineer following close behind. In the Durango Dex Hardy bantered back and forth with his brother Devon while their significant others chatted quietly in the back seat. The brothers had the same light brown eyes and Tennessee twang but that is all they shared. Devon, the eldest by two years, was six feet five inches tall and four hundred pounds with a shaved head, a thick goatee streaked with gray, and thick black framed glasses. He was a major dork where movies, comics, and trivia were concerned, which showed in his profession: he owned a video store and was a movie critic for the local newspaper back home. He was always in basketball shorts, novelty tees, and whatever pair of brightly colored hightop Converse that he chose to wear that day. Dex was six feet tall, thin and muscular, with dark blonde hair, and a constantly serious expression despite a laid back demeanor (according to Devon all Hardy men had serious faces, it was their lot in life). He was very outdoorsy, constantly dressed in jeans and tees, owned his own hunting supply store called Yes, Deer and was described by his brother as "hillbilly: you either shoot it, stuff it, or marry it".

In the backseat their significant others smiled and rolled their eyes as the brothers bantering. Shevida Hardy had been married to Devon for twelve years and loved him more and more as the years continued. She had mocha colored skin, a mass of jet black curls that framed her head like a halo, thick pouty lips, and warm brown eyes. Short, curvacious, and exotic looking she drew admiring looks from both sexes and her cheerful demeanor sweetened the pot. Born with spina bifida she had overcome many obstacles in her life, especially since giving birth to their son, but thanks to Devon she had never felt like a burden. Three months ago she had to have another back surgery, the most severe of her life at ten hours long and for the first forty-eight hours she didn't have feeling in her legs. Now, she could get around their house without aid, used a walker for longer distances, and a wheelchair for when she knew a lot of walking would be involved. She co-owned Attic Space, an antiquary, with her mother Sylvie and loved every minute of it. Their son Malikai had stayed back home in Tennessee with his grandparents.

Narissa Field had been with Dex for five years and was not your typical "blushing bride". Happy that Dex had finally popped the question she would have been happy with going to the justice of the peace and getting it over with, she wanted to be his wife and didn't need a fancy ceremony to make it happen. But Dex had wanted a wedding so had acquiesced. It wasn't until he had told her where they were going to marry that she had gotten excited. Ever since she had been ten years old Narissa had obsessed over Jason Voorhees and his whole mythology. She's watched all the documentaries and reenactments, and once while in New York City while taking pictures of the various places Rinny Wickham and Sean Robertson had been stalked by Jason she had run into Tommy and Megan Jarvis. She immediately started fangirling them, praising them and pumping their hand and telling them what heroes they were and it wasn't until after an awkward thank you from the Jarvises and their mad dash into the freeway that she realized she had gleefully brought up the murderer who had killed their family and friends. Not her proudest moment to say the least. Tall and rail thin she had jet black hair, pale skin, a wide friendly smile and she preferred jeans, tees, and muddin' to dresses, make up, and dinner dates which led to Devon nicknaming her "Morticia-Jean" the redneck vampire.

"I'm tellin' ya Dex if you wanted to get married in the backwoods you could have easily done that back home. I mean hellfire Squirt I can already hear the dueling banjo's." Devon exclaimed, popping a handful of M&M's into his mouth.

"And I'll bet your asshole is just puckering with anticipation." Dex replied making Devon choke on the candy while the women burst out laughing in the back.

"Quit trying to cover your feelin's by projecting them onto me." Devon said between coughs, trying to dislodge the M&M's from his throat.

"You know they ain't right." Narissa stated to Shevida who just shrugged and nodded her head.

"Hon, I've been in this family for a long time, trust me I know." Shevida looked out the window and said "You know it really is beautiful 'round here, even the town had a quaint charm."

"It's so awesome being here. I have studied Jason and Crystal Lake ever since I was a little girl and being here is a dream of mine." Narissa rubbed Dex's shoulders and said "Thanks again bae."

"You're welcome." Dex replied, smiling into the rear view mirror. Devon ruined the sweet moment when he said "You know the word "bae" mean poop in Danish."

In the Mountaineer the atmosphere was a little more chillaxed. In the back seats were Kodi Dyer and Talbot Jarvis. In the very back Talbot lay stretched out the best he could sleeping soudnly as he always did on long road trips. At forty he was the eldest member of the group and the most successful. A lawyer, he currently owned his own practice and was one of the most sought after prosecutors in East Tennessee. H was married to Priscilla, a librarian, and they had four wonderful kids: Stacia, Iris, Noah, and Kesi. He was also the second tallest at just an inch shorter than Devon but he was thin with short brown hair, and was always decked out in khaki's and Polo's. In the middle seat Kodi was curled up tightly sleeping and dreaming about her husband Aiden and baby girl Maureen back in Tennessee. It had taken a lot coaxing from Narissa but she had finally given in and came along for the wedding. She was Narissa's co-worker at The Touch nail salon where they both worked as technicians. She was short, thin, with long brown hair, and a lightly freckled face and a too generous heart. Constantly cold, she wore maroon track pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and an oversized black knit sweater.

In the passenger seat Sevrina Higgins snored slightly, her head resting against the window. A Russian native, she had moved to Tennessee from Moscow five years ago escaping her life as a prostitute and concubine. Working as a waitress at a brewery in Knoxville she first met her future husband when spilled a stein of beer down the front of his three piece suit. But instead of going off the deep end Walt just smiled, immediately smitten with the little foreign girl. A year later they were married, her past forgotten. Sevrina was petite, with short blonde unruly curls, pale skin, and a street wise common sense. Her long white skirt was bunched up around her knees, and her tight pink tanked top left little to the imagination.

Walt Higgins divided his time between watching the road and looking at his wife's legs. Walt was also short, with brown hair, freckles, and a sharp and analytical mind, which made him perfect as a CPA for a large accounting firm. He was uncomfortable in his denim shorts due to the thoughts racing through his mind about his wife and despite the A/C being cranked on high he was broken out in a light sweat. Closing his eyes for a second he took a deep breath to calm himself and then opened them...and yelled as he slammed into the tree.

...

"Finally!" Kensley exclaimed as she and Harley exited the wooded trail and stepped onto Crystal Point gazing at the lake. It had a little sandy beach, some benches and picnic tables, and a trail the led up hill to points unknown with a sign that warned against entering some caves.

"I know right." Harley replied guzzling the last of her water. Taking a deep breath she enjoyed the light breeze coming off of the lake and turned towards the caves trail. "That's where we're going.

"You lead the way." Kensley said motioning her sister forward.

The sisters made their way up the trail at a slight incline and were at the cave entrance in no time. Stepping inside they snapped on their flashlights and headed down into the system, Harley leading the way as if she had been there before. Luckily she had read all the details and knew exactly where she was going so within half and hour they stood in a tall cavern whose main attraction was a small waterfall pouring into a river that led to parts unknown.

"This will do perfectly." Harley replied, slinging her backpack off her shoulder and removing the Ouija board inside.

...

"This sucks." Bailey Garris said just loud enough for her best friend Maeve Mason to heave. The two sat in the back of the Mustang while their boyfriends sat up front talking and joking and over all ignoring them. In all honestly this was the reason for the little weekend excursion, the bromance between Thorne Shepherd and Baxter Landis was stronger than their relationships with their girlfriends. Both Bailey and Maeve were full time students at University of Massachusetts and barely had time for a social life so when their boyfriends had first started hanging out together they thought it was a great idea. But when they had gotten used to their schedules and were able to make a little free time for their men they realized that the men were fine and had been spending more time together in the past few months that they had with their girlfriends in their years long relationships. The guys themselves did not attend college and while Thorne worked as a bartender in downtown Boston Baxter was a night auditor at a hotel. While not at their late night jobs they spend their afternoons at Thorne's house playing Call of Duty, going to bars, and basically just chilling together.

Bailey was short and very skinny with honey brown hair streaked with electric blue and had an intricate half sleeve tattoo on her left arm. Quick tempered and high strung she was the complete opposite of Thorne who was laid back with short reddish brown hair and a thick beard. Maeve was of average height and build with long brown that had a thick hot pink streak that framed the right side of her face. Quiet and shy she was the opposite of Baxter who was loud and impetuous.

The girls plan for the weekend was to romance their boyfriends and while not necessarily kill the bromance, quell it just a little bit. "Hey babe." Bailey called out to her boyfriend.

"Hang on a sec." Thorne replied before continuing his conversation with Baxter.

"Hey Bax." Maeve asked timidly after receiving a nudge from Bailey.

"One minute M." Baxter said before giving his undivided attention to Thorne.

The girls looked at each other, saying at the same time "This sucks ass."

...

Harley and Kensley sat cross legged on either side of the Ouija board, the waterfall to Harley's back. They breathed deeply and relaxed before each placed a finger on the pointer.

"Jason Voorhees, son of Elias and Pamela, are you there?" Harley asked softly but with force. Both sisters concentrated but the pointer did not move. "Jason we know you're out there in the spirit world right now, probably with your beloved mother, but we wish to speak with you."

"Harl, I can't pull my finger off the pointer." Kensley replied, not with fear but excitement.

"Shh." Harley said softly. "Jason what happened that night in 1957? Did you really drown? "

The girls watched at the pointer moved to NO on the top left corner, both almost squealing with excitement. "How did you survive?"

The pointer started moving over the letters and pretty soon spelled out I GOT CAUGHT IN THE WAKE OF A PASSING BOAT THAT ROSE ME TO SURFACE I WAS ABLE TO MAKE IT TO SHORE AND THEN WENT INTO THE WOODS WHERE I LIVED FOR A LONG TIME BY MYSELF.

"I can't believe this!" Kensley whispered, giddy.

"How did you survive for so long by yourself?" Harley asked, totally enraptured by the Ouija board.

ENOUGH QUESTIONS

"Wait-" Harley began to protest but a cold wind picked up in the cave and bats took off from the roof scaring the girls. They tried to get up but they seemed rooted to the spot, they couldn't even turn their heads to see what was happening. A dark shadow poured forth from the waterfall and made its way towards the girls bringing with it the smell of death and decay. The sisters screamed when they saw the dark mass that looked like roiling smoke beside them. Kensley screamed and as she did the smoke went into her mouth.

"Kens!" Harley screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Kensley started choking, her panicked eyes bulging as she fought for breath. Suddenly she stopped fighting, went lax, and closed her eyes.

"Oh God Kensley!"

Harley watched with awe as Kensley slowly raised her head and then screamed. Kensley's face had started to melt, the skin dropping off in clumps, while her eyes seemed to liquify and run down her face. It started happening all over her body, the skin would turn to mush and just roll off her bones, which were soon just covered by her muscle and fat but that too didn't last long. Within minutes Kensley was nothing more that a skeleton covered in black smoke.

'Harley stared at her dead sister, mouth gaped open, and paid no attention as the smoke entered. Choking, Harley knew she would end up just like her sister and she cursed herself for bringing them to this cursed lake. That was the last rational thought Harley had before completely succumbing to the life force that was Jason Voorhees.

Standing up, Jason worked his marionette to walk out of the caves, and into the woods surrounding Crystal Point. He knew his body was buried nearby, he could feel the pull of it, so he moved as quickly as the womans little body would let him for he knew he had to hurry as the skin started falling off her frame.


	3. Chapter 2 Squelch

2\. Squelch

Harley's body stalked deeper into the woods, her mind and body completely taken over by Jason. Branches swiped her face and upper body while roots tripped her and rocks dug into her legs but none of this mattered anymore because Jason felt nothing. Harley's body turned right at a trio of birch trees and stepped into a clearing where in the center stood a cross made of two thick sticks and a warning sign that read HERE LIES JASON VOORHEES. Despite being so close to Crystal Point, it was still no real surprise that no one had stumbled upon it because this was still Crystal Lake and no one ventured too deep into the woods.

Standing over the grave, Harley's body knelt and started clawing at the compacted dirt. Her fingers cracked, her nails tore off, and after a few minutes her hands resembled the bloody talons of a bird after a particularly juicy meal. After only a about a foot in Harley's body stood, looked at her mangled hands and knew help was needed. Listening intently with Jasons keen sense of hearing Harley's body heard a slight sound. A popping followed by a sigh. A second later Jason heard a loud belch and then a fart as someone let loose. Harley's body stalked off at a brisk pace.

…

"Hand me 'nother one." Randee told her boyfriend Mo without opening her eyes. Mo, also eyes closed, reached down into the cooler beside his camping chair and pulled out a Coors Light. He handed the can to Randee who popped the top and then drank deeply. Sitting the can into the holder, she burped sounding like the T-rex from Jurassic Park before ripping one that sounded as if it could put a hole through the chair.

Celebrating their two year anniversary, the co-owners of a New Hampsire tavern packed a few belongings and their camping gear and then headed towards their favorite camping spot. Both were old enough to remember the atrocities that had occurred decades before but neither cared. They loved the area and had been coming for years without incident.

Randee was enjoying the sun beating down on her face when suddenly she was sprayed with warm liquid. "Hellfire Mo, wha'ja do?" she sat up and opened her eyes...and screamed. Where Mo's head should have been was a bloody stump and behind him stood a very sick looking girl holding Mo's machete, which he had left by the woodpile earlier. Still screaming, she tried to stand but her drunken legs got tripped up over the chair and she fell onto her stomach. She began to crawl away as fast as she could, but with the world tilting like it was she felt like she was on a roller coaster.

Harley's body walked over to the woman and plunged the machete deep into her lower back, severing her spinal cord and paralyzing her from the waist down. Randee collapsed to the ground, delirious with pain, cursing the day she ever came to Crystal Lake. Harley then began to cut through Randee's back, slicing the machete upwards like a reverse autopsy bringing forth a high pitched caterwaul from the woman who began to convulse on the ground. The machete not only cut through skin, muscle, and fat but also through the spinal cord. By the time Harley's body reached Randee's shoulder blades the woman had stopped moving but she drove the knife up into her neck before giving it a hard twist severing Randee's head.

Satisfied, Jason steered Harley's body back to the clearing grabbing a shovel from the campsite along the way.

…

"This place is gorgeous!" Shevida exclaimed as Dex parked the Durango in front of the log cabin; she then laughed as Walt parked the dented Mountaineer beside them. "It's a good thing you were only going twenty-five miles an hour."

"I know right." Sevrina replied with a devilish grin, she then turned to her husband and gave him an impish smile. "Later baby, I promise."

The cabin was three levels with the back deck extending out over the lake a good fifteen feet, which is where the ceremony was going to be held. They faced the covered front porch, which ran the entire length of the cabin and was loaded down with rocking chairs and porch swings. While Devon helped Shevida out of the Durango and got her walker, the rest of the group bounded onto the porch, which was level with the ground and waited impatiently while Dex unlocked the door.

They walked into the living room area, which was large and shared a massive space with the kitchen and dining rooms. There was a bathroom to the left and in the back of the living room was a picture window that ran the entire length of the cabin and overlooked the back deck. Between the kitchen and the living room was the stairs leading that lead to the third floor and a door that headed down to the basement, which had been deadbolted and was for the owners use only. On the other side of the living room was the master bedroom where Devon and Shevida were going to sleep.

Upstairs was three more bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a game room. Each couple and Kodi were taking a bedroom while Talbot slept on the bunk bed in the game room. There was also a balcony that ran the entire length of the cabin with access from each room (with exception of the bathrooms) that extended out a good eight feet and held a hot tub and more rocking chairs.

"This place is awesome." Kodi replied an hour later while everyone sat on the back deck in rocking and deck chairs, relaxing after unpacking and putting away the groceries. The lake stretched out before them with a good sized square raft sitting about thirty feet from the deck and a smattering of cabins on the other side.

"Much better than anything back home." Devon agreed, rocking side by side with Shevida holding hands. The two of them had canned Cokes while the rest of them nursed Corona's, both being teetotalers due to health reasons.

"So what are we doing for dinner tonight?" Narissa asked, leaning against the deck railing.

"How about we grill out those burgers and corn?" Walt recommended. He sat on the deck with his back to Sevrina's legs while she rubbed his shoulders, which were a little sore from the wreck.

"Sounds good to me." Dex replied. "We can eat out here and tell ghost stories."

"Are we ten?" Devon asked with a smirk.

"Baby shut up, you know you're excited about telling ghost stories you big dork." Shevida replied lovingly.

Everyone laughed until Narissa and Dex fell through the deck and into the lake below.

…

Jason Voorhees stood beside the shallow grave in all his epic goriness. His hockey mask had darkened with dirt stains and his clothes were in shambles with corroded skin and bone showing through in numerous places. He held the machete in one hand and the shovel in the other listening for anything that might let him know who was in his woods. Not hearing anything, he dropped his shovel and headed off towards Crystal Point walking through the liquified remains of Harley, his shoes making sick squelching sounds as he went.


	4. Chapter 3 Revelations

3\. Revelations

Devon laughed the entire time he pulled Dex and Narissa from the water. While down there Dex had seen that part of the deck had rotted but the rest of it seemed okay so they could still have the wedding out there tomorrow.

"Good." Narissa replied shivering a little. "The water is nice but that breeze is cold." She looked out over the lake and notice the raft was in direct sunlight. "Ladies, while the men get dinner ready do ya'll wanna go for a swim to the raft?"

Sevrina and Kodi jumped at the chance but Shevida was a little hesitant "I don't know Riss. My legs still don't work right and I wasn't the best swimmer to begin with. Not too mention there is no way I could pull myself onto the raft." Shevida was clearly embarassed but before Devon could comfort her Kodi chimed in.

"Shevida don't worry. All we're gonna do is lay out anyways, so we can pull you out in the float and tie it to the ladder while we lay on the raft."

"Come on Shevida it will be fun." Sevrina replied, rubbing her friends arm.

"All right. Devon come help me with my bathing suit." Shevida held onto her husbands arm while he helped her into the house.

"I hope we're like that in twelve years." Narissa said to Dex, Sevrina nodding her head to Walt.

…

"Fuck this stupid shit! They are both on my damn nerves, I wish they would just kiss and fuck and get it over with!" Bailey raged as she and Maeve walked down a trail that led from their small cabin into the woods. Maeve just looked out over the lake through teary eyes, noticing for the first time the wooden raft. A small group of people looked to be swimming out to it, one floating on an inflatable tube.

"We're at the cabin, in skimpy clothes, and all they can fuckin' do is play Batman: Arkham City and drink fuckin' beer while all but fuckin' each other in the ass!" Bailey raised her voice to frightening decibels on the last part hoping Thorne and Baxter heard her.

"Come on Bailey chill out." Maeve replied timidly. "Come on let's run, that always helps me unwind and calm down."

Both girls were in shorts, tees, and Nikes so a run wasn't out of the question. "Okay, come on." The girls took off at a fast jog, Jason watching them from the treeline as they went and then turned towards the cabin.

…

Thorne and Baxter watched the girls from the living room window and even heard bits and pieces of Bailey's tirade. They were laughing hysterically and knuckle bumping.

"We so have them!" Baxter exclaimed.

"It's what they deserve." Thorne replied, plopping down on the plush love seat. The guys had concocted their little scheme months ago when the girls had canceled yet another date, leaving the guys all alone for the night to drink and vent. Tired of being constantly ignored and put on the back burner for school, they decided to take their acquaintance to the next level to a bromance that totally excluded their girlfriends giving them a taste of their own medicine. The whole convoluted idea made total sense to them.

""I can't wait to break it to them tonight."

"Yeah, let's finish out game and then go set up dinner."

They guys planned on cooking dinner and setting up the table for a romantic double date to reveal their scheme and to make amends with the girls (it never dawned on them that they may have went to far).

"What was that?" Baxter asked pausing the game. "It sounded like a thud or something."

"I didn't hear anything." Thorne had one ear bud in blasting old school Nirvana and browsing Reddit on his phone while playing the game.

"Hmm." Baxter said. "I gotta shit, you wanna finish the game?"

"Nah, turn it off."

Baxter ended the game and trotted upstairs to do his business. Thorne headed off to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. He had both ear buds in as he began to get the steaks and veggies out of the fridge so he didn't hear the front door open or Jason's heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor. Jason took a moment to glance at Thorne's back before heading deep into the living room.

Thorne turned around from the fridge and laid everything up on the counter, his back to the living room. He began to tear the cellophane on the steaks, head bopping to the music, his dick hardening at the thought of the awesome make-up sex he would be getting that night. He screamed like a banshee at the stabbing in his shoulder blades. He spun around and saw Baxter, laughing hysterically, a toothpick held between his fingers.

"What the fuck?" Thorne exclaimed, pulling out his ear buds.

"You should see your face." Baxter replied, his breath hitching.

Thorne put his buds back in and turned around to finish cutting the veggies. A few seconds later he felt wetness splatter the back of his neck and head. "Motherfucker did you just spit-" Thorne turned and stopped mid sentence in shock. Baxter stood a few feet in front of him, a startled expression on his rapidly paling face, the blade of the machete sticking out of his mouth. Thorne looked up and stared into Jason's eyes, his hockey mask also streaked with blood. Before Thorne could move, Jason slung Baxter's now lifeless body against the wall with bone crushing force, and then yanked the buds out of Thornes ears. Jason took the buds and pressed them into the young mans eyes. Thorne screamed his ululating shriek, all the while hitting Jasons arms trying to move him backwards. The pain was the worst he had ever felt...until a second later when both eyeballs popped from the pressure. Thorne slowly stopped struggling as Jason pushed the buds deeper into his skull, blood and viscous fluid running down his hands. Thorne finally ceased all movement and Jason threw his body on top of Baxter's before turning to leave the cabin.

…

"Did ya'll hear that screaming?" Kodi asked looking up from her towel. She, Sevrina, and Narissa lay on the raft in their bathing suits while Shevida drifted below them on her float, soaking up the sun, and relaxing.

"With that girl screaming about anal sex earlier, I'm not surprised." Shevida said.

"It sounded like a dying animal to me." Sevrina replied, she then went full on Russian and said "Once as a child I hear wild cat getting slaughtered by bear, it sounded like that. Dah!"

The girls just laughed and went back to lounging.

…

"Devon you have looked at Shevida ten times in as many minutes. Chill brother, the girls won't let anything happen to her." Dex said, trying to get his big brother to relax.

"I know, but she's still recovering Dex and-"

"And nothing. Sit back, sip your Coke, and chillax while I scrounge up some grindage." Dex replied flipping the burgers on the grill.

"When did you turn into Pauly Shore numb nuts?" Devon asked with a smile, drawing laughs from Walt and Talbot.

"Fuck off." Dex said lamely, taking the corn off the top rack and putting on the sliced zucchini and squash.

"Good come back." Devon remarked, looking out over the lake. He scrunched up his face, his eyes becoming little slits in his big face.

"What's wrong?" Talbot asked, looking in the same direction.

"I thought I saw someone beating against the window in that cabin across the lake."

"Dude, from here that's like two hundred yards." Walt commented, chugging the last of his Corona.

"Please, with his Coke bottle lenses he could see to China." Dex slapped his brother on the back. "You are in desperate need of relaxation Devon Louis."

"Are we really delving into full name calling, Lacey Dexter?"

"Lacey?!" Walt and Talbot exclaimed, breaking down into hysterics.

"Motherfucker, you had to go there?" Dex asked angrily.

"You started it."

"Asshat." Dex muttered.

Devon, Walt, and Talbot were still horse laughing when the girls stepped up onto the deck. Shevida and Narissa noticed Dex's red face and Devon's devilish grin and asked in unison "What'd you do?"

…

"Help me!" Bailey screamed as she pounded on the window, knowing the women in the lake wouldn't hear her. Turning around, she watched as Jason finished choking Maeve, the bones in her neck snapping and crunching under his strength. He then tossed her body to the left where it punched through the wall and crashed into the bathroom sink knocking it from the wall, the pipes spurting water into the air.

Looking frantically for a weapon (running upstairs never crossed her mind), she snatched a poker from the fireplace and held it towards Jason, who was slowly advancing. "Stay away from me!" she ran towards him, ducked under his arm as he swiped his machete at her, and rammed the poker through his abdomen and out his back. "Yes! Now what fucktard!" Bailey exclaimed, realizing too late that it had no effect on him.

Jason threw his machete to the floor, grabbed Bailey by her shoulders and jerked her towards him with such force that the rounded end of the poker punched through her sternum and out her back. Jason, holding onto the the poker, pulled it out of his stomach (having to yank hard when the curved end caught on one of his ribs), and then holding it like a javelin threw it at the wall where Bailey hung like a trophy.

Jason snatched up his machete and left the cabin, having noticed the group across the lake.


	5. Chapter 4 In The Still Of The Night

4\. In The Still Of The Night

Walt and Sevrina tiptoed down the upstairs hallway, although judging by the sounds coming from Dex and Narissa's room a herd of elephants could stampede through the house and non one up there could hear it. Down the stairs, they crossed the living (not surprised to hear the same sounds coming from Devon and Shevida's room), and exited out onto the deck.

"Come on." Sevrina whispered, yanking her husband across the expansive deck, down the side stairs, and onto the beach.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Walt said good naturedly.

"Hopefully not yet." Sevrina replied with a wink.

The two of them walked hand in hand along the beach, the chill water lapping at their bare feet. The beach ran for about a mile before ending at a rocky outcrop that formed a small little cove, the two of them had discovered it after dinner and were dying to "christen" it. As they walked they talked about how they met and how their lives had changed since (something they do quite often), how lonely they were before despite good friends. For Sevrina, meeting Walt meant never having to defend herself again from the wiles and dangers of men and for Walt, Sevrina meant a love and companionship he had always heard about but never had the opportunity to experience. He had watched Devon, Dex, and Talbot with their families for years and although had never admitted it, jealousy had coursed through his veins every day.

""Hang on a sec, I gotta take a leak." Walt said, kissing Sevrina and meandering over to the foliage.

Sevrina just smiled and turned her gaze out over the lake. Other than a few lit windows the only light was from the full moon and stars. She loved America, her life, and her husband and when they got back to Knoxville she wanted to start trying for a family. Lost in a tranquil moment, Sevrina heard a thwacking sound followed by a grunt and a thud. "Walt, you-" She stopped mid sentence when she turned and saw her beloved husband laying on the sand, blood spewing from his head which had been cleanly split in two. Frozen in shock, she finally screamed when half his brain rolled out of the open cavity.

Sevrina looked up into the face of her husbands killer and although she had never heard of Jason Voorhees before the trip she knew that's who stared back at her from the eye holes of the dirty hockey mask. "You killed my husband." she stated coldly in her native tongue, not moving. Jason just stared back at her lifting his machete, wondering what this little woman was going to do next. "We were going to grow old together, have beautiful smart babies, and you have taken him from me."

Sevrina screamed a cry of pure rage, one that even Jason had never heard before. It swept over him, a feeling completely alien to him, and he started forward needing to end this little woman. For her part Sevrina waited until Jason was in striking distance and as he swung his machete at her head she ducked down and punched him in the groin. Her hand cracked painfully when struck the unyielding pubic bone. Screaming in agony she kept her wits about her and rolled to the side, the swipe of the machete catching her left hip and cleaving a deep six inch gash. No stranger to pain due to her former life in Russia, Sevrina rolled a second time got to her feet and took off down the beach in the direction of the cove.

…

Kodi stood on the balcony outside of her room smoking and looking down the beach. A few minutes before she thought she had heard a scream and came out to see if anything was going on and had so far deduced it must have been a whippoorwill. Taking a drag off her Marlboro Light, she looked again at the picture in her hand and longed for home. She had no regrets coming to the wedding but she had never been away from Aiden and Maureen for more than a day and it was starting to weigh on her heavily. She knew Sunday morning would be here before long and she should just enjoy her mini-vacay as Narissa put it, so she stubbed out her cigarette and went back to bed.

…

Sevrina risked a glance behind her and saw Jason calmly walking towards her. Awed by the fact that, although he was not gaining any ground he wasn't losing any either. "What the ever loving fuck?" she panted swiveling her head back to the front...and tripping over a thick log. She screamed as fell, pain erupting from her broken ankle. She faced planted in the sand, swallowing some, and scraping her exposed skin on grit and gravel.

Rolling onto her back she sat up and gagged at the exposed bone sticking out of her foot. "Fuck me." she muttered. Taking a quick glance she saw Jason fifty yards away so she quickly took off her tee shirt and tied it tightly around her ankle, screaming in agony. She then rolled down the beach and into the water, hoping since he had "drowned" he was afraid of the water.

Back stroking and kicking her one good leg, she watched Jason stand at the waters edge and for one fleeting moment thought that she was going to be okay.

Jason walked into the lake, determined to claim his prize.

…

Talbot lay in the bottom bunk, using a wash rag to wipe his mess off of his stomach and neck, and then closing out of the pictures his wife had sent he pulled up his pajama bottoms ready for some much needed sleep. But, he was wide awake missing his wife and kids and on a lighter but persistent note a case awaiting his return was bugging him. Freddie Fletcher, a former classmate of his, was charged with murdering his wife and her lover with an ax. All evidence pointed to Freddie, he had no alibi and one hell of a damning motive. Even though Talbot had enough to put him away and it would mean his fiftieth conviction in a row, he knew something was just off. It could be that he didn't want to believe that a man he knew and had been friends with could commit such an act, despite the circumstances.

"Damnit dude go to sleep." Talbot muttered to himself and rolled onto his side determined to shut off his mind.

…

Sevrina was in a world of hurt. Her arms were aching, her left leg was trying to cramp up from the excessive use, her right foot and lower leg was an inferno of fire and pain, and Jason apparently still couldn't swim and walked on the lake floor. Sevrina had stopped swimming across the lake and was making her way towards the cabin, hoping that someone would hear her once she got close enough to scream. Her throat was raw from crying and the metallic tasting lake water and her lungs were on fire, but she knew she could do it.

She screamed as she bumped into the something but only a scratchy yelp emitted. Turning in the water she looked at the wooden raft and realized she was at the cabin. Not knowing where Jason was, she climbed up onto the raft instead of making her way towards the shore her strength all but gone. Allk the lights were out and not a sound was heard from the cabin. Sitting up she gathered her breath and screamed but only the scratchy yelp came forth and she doubted if the sound even carried to the shore. She needed to rest first and then try again refreshed.

The raft exploded out of the water and began to flip onto its side catapulting Sevrina into the water once again. Flipping beneath the surface and ignoring the pain in her foot and leg, she kicked to the surface and started swimming for shore as fast as she could. An experienced swimmer she pushed through the pain and despair that she felt and only stopped once she felt the lake bottom grazing her belly. She pulled herself ashore, looked up, and cried out in frustration. She had been so intent on getting away from Jason she hadn't realized that she was swimming to the opposite shore. Turning back to the water, energy spent, she watched Jason slowly walk towards her.

"Come on you piece of shit, get it over with." Sevrina croaked and lay back awaiting her end with dignity. So intently did she watch Jason that she didn't notice the shape charging towards her until it barreled into her, knocking her over.

Intense pain shot up her arm and she looked to see the coyote tearing into her flesh. She screamed again and tried to fight it off but a second latched onto her other arm. Pain and fear, both greater that anything Jason could ever inflict on her, coursed through her body as she threw her head back and screamed towards the star filled sky. Her scream was abruptly cut off as another coyote latched onto her through tearing it out.

Jason stood on the shore watching the feast with indifference before turning back towards the cabin across the lake.


	6. Chapter 5 Head Games

5\. Head Games

"Where could they be?" Shevida asked, the worry evident on her face. Devon wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"You know the horn dogs that they are! They probably got the call of the wild, fucked like rabbits, and fell asleep out in the woods somewhere. They'll turn up soon just wait and see." Devon said with optimism that he didn't feel. Despite Walt and Sevrina's insatiable sexual appetite, Walt was OCD about punctuality and was terrified of being late.

"Devon's right." Kodi interjected. "Now, let's get shakin' we have a wedding to set up."

For the next couple of hours the group decorated the balcony with red and white roses and matching crepe paper, sat up the tables and chairs, and laid out the red carpet that Narissa would walk down. Tired but exhilarated, the group sat in the chairs to rest before getting ready and the talked turned back to the missing couple. "Someone needs to go look for them." Kodi stated with finality. "Look, we have an hour and a half before the preacher gets here so why don't Talbot and I go look while ya'll stay here and get ready. It won't take us but a couple of minutes to thrown on our duds when we get back."

"Be careful." Shevida said. "And don't wander too far into the woods you guys don't want to get lost."

"We'll be careful." Talbot promised as he and Kodi stepped off the deck onto the beach. Narissa, Dex, Shevida, and Devon watched them for a few minutes before entering the house. No one saw Jason watching the duo walk next to the waters edge, his machete ready for some action.

…

Reverend Machias Voorhees turned down the gravel road, muttering under his breath when his Caprice bottomed out on a pothole. Machias loved his profession and one of the best things about it was presiding over the nuptials of a couple in love. A cousin to Elias Voorhees, Jason's father, Machias moved away from Crystal Lake just before they had changed the name to Forest Green in the mid-eighties when it was a curse to have the surname Voorhees. Despite never having met Pamela Voorhees or her mongoloid son when they were alive (he was born a few years after Jason had "drowned") he was still a condemned man for that godforsaken last name. He spent twenty-three years living in Presque Isle, Maine, before moving back to his hometown hoping that the witch hunt for anyone with his last name was over. And it was. He became a pillar of his community, the only Baptist minister in a mostly Catholic and Presbyterian town he had a small but loyal congregation. Never married, he was the male equivalent of the "spinster sister" and contented himself to a solitary life with his cats.

Despite all the good publicity and no negative actions in decades, being near the lake made his skin crawl and he hopes that the ceremony he was about to officiate would be quick and easy. And despite his live of food, he hoped and prayed they didn't invite him to stay for the reception.

…

Kodi and Talbot walked down the beach in uneasy silence. Of the group, the two of them were the least acquainted despite the years they had known each other. They were okay, neither liking or disliking the other one, they just didn't have much in common and chose companionable solitude to force conversation.

"Look." Talbot said, pointing to a spot on the beach just past a big log where a pink sandal lay next to a dark wet spot on the otherwise dry beach.

"That's Sevrinas." Kodi replied, a mixture of curiosity and fear coursing through her veins.

"Let's look around this area. I will check the tree line if you want to check that cove up there." Talbot suggested. He waited for Kodi's nod before heading towards the vegetation at the edge of the beach.

Kodi was bundle of nerves as she walked towards the small rocky cove, wondering if she was about to happen upon the bodies of her friends. Kodi's head swiveled constantly looking out over the water and back towards the woods, expecting Jason Voorhees to jump out at her at any minute. She knew she was being silly, Jason was dead and hadn't been seen for over twenty years but she couldn't help her imagination running away with her.

Kodi entered the small cove, just ten feet by ten feet and surrounded on three sides by the high rocky wall. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw nothing but driftwood and sand. Smiling she turned around to go look for Talbot when something busted in the the forehead. She stumbled backwards a few steps before tripping over a tree branch and falling on her ass. Blood poured down her face and her vision was dark and blurry so she couldn't make out the person who was walking towards her. "Talbot? What the fuck hit me?" she asked, slurring her words. She was on the verge of passing out and fell onto her back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Talbot I don't feel good." she muttered, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Jason held the left side of Walt's head by the hair, the half face crushed from the blow to Kodi's skull. Kodi herself had a cracked skull and a massive dent to her forehead where blood was gushing and a little bit of brain matter was leaking out. Jason tossed the head aside and drew his machete above his head and brought it down in a mighty arc.

The medium sized rock hit Jason in the back of the head knocking him off balance. The blade hit the sand next to Kodi's head, the woman now comatose from the blow she had taken. Jason stood and turned around in time to receive a vicious blow to the hockey mask from another rock, this one held by Talbot as he continued to swing the rock. Each blow knocked Jason back until he was pressed against the rock wall. Talbot didn't let up and he kept battering the hockey mask and the face beneath it even as his fingers broke and cut open.

Jason had enough. He grabbed Talbot's wrist and snapped it sideways. Talbot yelled, an ungodly sound that sent animals scurrying as his wrist broke in two. Jason swung him around until Talbot was pressed against the rock wall and then, taking the handle of the machete, started beating Talbot in the face. Soon Talbot stopped fighting, and when Jason was finally satisfied he threw the corpse aside, the face a pulpy mess of blood, bones, and brains.

Jason stepped back to Kodi and brought the machete down embedding it into her forehead.

…

Kodi screamed as she came to.

"Kodi, chill out it's me! Talbot!" the tall man exclaimed, shaking her by the shoulders. Kodi stopped screaming and looked at her surroundings. She was laying on the beach, her feet in the water, and a lump on her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing the knot.

"You tripped and hit your head on a rock." Talbot replied, helping her to her feet. "You feel okay?"

"I had the worst, I don't know, nightmare while I was out."

"Come on let's get you back to the cabin."

"Okay."

The machete entered Talbots back and out his stomach where it then punched through Kodi's sternum and out her back. They stood there, shocked and twitching, as the life ebbed from their bodies


	7. Chapter 6 Big Gaping Maw

6\. Big Gaping Maw

"Absolutely fabulous." Shevida gushed as Narissa stepped out of the bathroom. The bride's hair was down (as usual) but Shevida had fixed a red rose behind her ear, and she wore a white dress with a haltered top and open back that fit her torso tightly before draping her legs. It ended in an asymmetrical hem that began at her left knee and ended at her right ankle, and the ensemble was completed with her crimson colored cowgirl boots.

"Why thank you Shevida but you can't come to the wedding." Narissa replied in a serious, snobby tone.

"What?" Shevida asked, her face hardening into a mask of fury.

"No one can look better than the bride you bitch." Narissa said with a smile.

"You heifer!" Shevida exclaimed, smiling. "I was about to snatch you up by the new growth on the back of your neck!"

The girls hugged and laughed, Narissa fawning all over Shevida's dress. The bride had wanted the girls to wear the same style of dress as she was wearing but in crimson with black boots. Shevida's had been altered a little bit so the back of the dress came to just below her shoulder blades and she wore black flats instead of boots, all due to her surgery. Shevida had let her curls run wild and held them back with a black silk scarf and she wore the ruby earrings that Devon had bought her for their tenth anniversary.

"Knock, knock." Devon called as he and Dex walked in. The brothers were dressed in jeans, crimson colored button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up their forearms, and black cowboy boots. "The preacher is out on the deck but none of the others are back yet."

"Shit, where could they be?" Narissa asked looking at the clock on the wall. It was nearly four and time for their ceremony to begin, but right now it was the furthest thing from her mind. "We have to find them."

"Agreed." Dex replied while Devon and Shevida nodded.

"Nuh-uh my love." Devon said. "You ain't traipsin' off into these woods-"

"Devon shut up." Shevida replied, cutting him off. Devon knew the determined look on her face and was wise not to say anything further. His wife was sweet natured but had a quick temper and a wicked tongue. "I'm not a fool, I'd be more of a hindrance than a help so I will stay here with the preacher and keep an eye out for them. I doubt we'll have much of a signal but keep your cell phones in hand just in case you all run into trouble."

Dex ran upstairs and got their cell phones while Devon tucked his into his pocket. The four of them walked through the living room and stepped onto the deck. "Reverend I'm sorry-" Dex was cut off by Narissa's screams. Machias Voorhees stood against the deck railing, holding his throat as blood gushed between his fingers. Dex and Devon rushed forward while the women stayed in the door way holding each other.

"Reverend let us see!" Devon exclaimed as he and Dex pulled at his hands, eventually removing them. Blood gushed from his severed carotid artery soaking the brothers faces and upper bodies with the warm coppery fluid. Machias's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the deck, the brothers letting him fall.

"Holy fuck." Narissa said.

"Guys come on we have to get out of here!" Shevida yelled as the guys stared at the dead preacher.

Devon and Dex turned around but before they could run to the women something fell from the rood onto the deck with a thud. All four screamed at Talbot and Kodi's lifeless bodies, spitted together by the machete. Looking up the brothers watched as Jason jumped from the roof, his left foot landing on Kodi's head squishing it to a bloody pulp.

"Girls get inside and run!" Devon yelled as he and Dex watched Jason pulled the machete from their friends bodies.

"Devon no!" Shevida screamed, gaining Jasons attention. The hulking beast turned towards the girls who rushed back into the house as fast as they could. Jason started to follow but Devon jumped on his back and despite Jasons strength he was no match for Devons weight and the two fell to the deck floor where it collapsed spilling both of them into the lake.

"Devon!" Dex yelled for his brother, kneeling over the hole. The water was churning and sloshing before becoming still as blood started bubbling to the surface. "Oh God no." Dex muttered hanging his head. The rage and despair built to a boil and he raised his head to scream it all out when the water erupted beneath him and Jason rammed his fingers into Dex's mouth, gripping his chin. Jason yanked tearing through skin, muscle, and sinew while breaking the bones effectively separating Dex's chin from his face. Dex fell backwards onto the deck grabbing his lower face moaning, unable to form words due to the big gaping maw that was now his mouth. Jason climbed onto the deck and slowly walked towards his prey, raising the machete over his head.

Dex was slowly crawling to the end of the deck, in his mind he would out run Jason and dive into the water to get away. He would then swim back around and find the girls and-

All coherent thought left his mind as the machete was driven into the back of his head and out of his face through the deck floor. Dex's body twitched for a few more seconds before becoming completely still. Jason withdrew his weapon of choice and then turned to enter the house and find the girls.


	8. Chapter 7 RUN!

7\. RUN!

"Narissa you need to go." Shevida said stopping in the middle of the living room and yanking her hand from the brides grasp.

"What?" Nairssa asked, stunned. Outisde on the deck there was a loud crash that sounded like the deck giving way.

"Go. Run like Hell and don't stop. Here." Shevida put the keys to the Mountaineer into Narissa's hand. She had grabbed them off the side table by the couch as they passed by it.

"Shevida he will kill you."

"I know, but I won't go down without a fight." The short woman replied holding the massive barbeque fork with the two long, thick, sharp tines that she had snatched off the grill. "Now, get the fuck out of here."

Narissa hugged her friend and headed out of the front door, while Shevida turned back to the deck holding the fork behind her left leg. She said a quick prayer for her son the be taken care of and then held her head high as Jason stepped into the living room.

"I know you probably don't understand this, but I just want you to know that Hell is too good of a place for you and I hope that when someone finally puts an end to your miserable hate fueled life that you will just cease to exist that way no one will ever have to be burdened by you again." Jason stopped inches from where Shevida stood defiantly, hate marring her beautiful face. "What are you waiting for you maggot filled motherfucker!"

Quick as a snake Jason grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air until she could look him in the eye. Shevida didn't struggle and as Jason raised his machete she drove the two tines of the fork up and under his chin, through his mouth, and into his cranium. Jason slung Shevida through the air where she burst through the wall and landed in a broken heap against the bed.

Jason grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the tines out of his neck, the blades covered in black liquid and gore. Jason slung the massive fork through the air, turned to look at Shevida, broken on the floor, and then turned to go after the last one.

…

Narissa dove into the front seat of the Mountaineer and tried to crank the big SUV but it wouldn't start. "Of fucking course!" She screamed looking up at the cabin. Jason stepped out of the front door and started towards the car. "Shit!" Narissa jumped out of the SUV and raced into the woods trying to put as much distance between herself and the hulking corpse as much as fast possible. Branches and shrubs grabbed at her scratching her skin and drawing blood while fallen logs and the uneven ground tried to trip her up but nothing was stopping her cause she be damned if she died at the hands of that murdering-

The ground fell away beneath her and she fell in a heap into a pit. The smell assaulted her nostrils almost immediately and she began to gag. She was covered from head to toe in some kind of tacky fluid that was holding her eyes closed. Breathing as shallow as possible she pried her eyes open...and screamed a caterwaul that sent birds to flying and small animals scurrying. Walt lay in the bottom of the pit, his blood drying in a pool around him. She stared at his split head a moment before projectile vomiting all over the corpse. Borderline hysterical she clawed her way out of the shallow pit and came face to face with Jason.

"Oh shit." Narissa muttered just before Jason backhanded her.

She flew out ten feet through the air where she collided with a tree, a pointed branch punching through the right side of her back and out of her abdomen. She would've screamed but the wind was knocked out of her, the pain the worst she ever felt in her life. Until the branch broke and she fell to the forest floor breaking her arm.

Pain radiated through her entire body as she tried to crawl away from Jason, even though she knew it was futile. Jason watched her for a second before slowly stalking towards her.

"Hey motherfucker."

Jason spun around and a received a massive blow to his face, a blow that cracked his hockey mask. As Jason fell backwards into the pit, Devon jumped on top of him and started pummeling his face with the claw hammer. Jason tried grabbing the raging man but every time he did Devon knocked his hands away with the hammer. When Jason dropped the machete Devon snatched it up and drove it deep into Jasons chest, sawing away at the decrepit flesh. Jason started convulsing as Devon reached into the killers chest and ripped out his heart.

"Die damn you!" Devon screamed as he crushed the beating heart between his hands and then tossed it to the ground, chopping it in two with the machete.

Jason lay in the pit, his eye bewildered at the turn of events. For the first time since he had "drowned" in 1957 he felt true fear. Devon crawled away from the decaying hulk and checked on Narissa who had pulled the branch out of her side and was bleeding heavily. Devon's shirt was hanging in tatters on one side and duct tape was wrapped around his torso.

"You okay?" Narissa asked pointing at the duct tape.

"Had to find something to hold my intestines in until we could get help." Devon said with a grimace.

"What the fuck?" Narissa asked, looking past Devon. The big guy turned around and saw Jason melting into the ground until soon nothing was left but a big wet patch of earth covered in black liquid. His torn clothes and crusted shoes lay there but he had completely dissolved.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Devon looked at Narissa and said "Shevida is going to be okay. I found her in the house, she can't feel her legs but she's coherent and talking."

"Dex?"

"I'm sorry Riss." Devon replied, finally breaking down and falling to the ground. Narissa's heart broke and she knew it would be a long time before she could even think about healing but right now her friends needed her.

"Come on you big lug, let's go get your wife and get the hell out of here." Narissa said helping Devon to his feet.

"You going to be okay?"

"No, not for a long time but right now we need to get out of here and get help."

Narissa and Devon started back to the cabin, not bothering to look back...although they should have.

THE END...


End file.
